Need You the Most
by xoxMusicalGirlxox
Summary: Troy had left Gabriella from a nasty breakup. Gabi was left with a secret that Troy didn't know. A few years later, they meet again and Troy finds out something shocking. He's a father of three bright triplets. T
1. My Broken Family

"_Gabi, I have to go to New York…" Troy said slowly. _

_Gabriella's smile immediately disappeared. "But I want to stay here, at home! I need to…" she cried out. _

"_I'm sorry Gabi, but I need to go there. Mom and dad have changed their mind so, we're moving to New York…" Troy said quietly. _

"_But you promised that we'd stay here for college and never leave each other!" Gabi yelled. _

"_G-gabi, but mom said that you could come with me!" Troy stuttered._

"_I'm not going; you know how I feel about that!" Gabriella said abruptly. _

"_Gabi come on, I want you to come with me…" Troy said. _

"_I know why you want to go too. Better privileges on getting that scholarship of yours and be a famous lunk head basket ball player. I probably won't even get to see you that often, even if I did tag along!" her tears weren't stopping her now. _

"_F-fine!" Troy managed to say. _

"_What?" Gabi stuttered. She had not expected him to say that!_

"_I said fine! Then I'll leave without you! __**Why**__ in the world should__** I**__ ever care?" Troy spat out. He stormed away before Gabi could even react. _

"_Why now Troy, when I need you the most?" Gabriella whispered. She watched in pain and sadness as Troy drove away in his car. _

---

24 year old Gabriella sighed as she heard a crash in the living room. She rushed in to see a jar broken on the floor with 2 five year old boys standing there with the 'we're in trouble' look.

"Joshua and Nathan! What is this?" Gabriella scolded.

Joshua pointed his chubby finger at Nathan.

"HE did it mom! Nate threw the ball!"

"I did not! He's lying mommy!" Nathan whined.

"NO I changed my mind, Jet did!" Joshua cried, referring to the sleeping black Labrador in the corner.

"You guys always blame it on Jet just because he's a dog!" a 5 year old girl stated, walking into the living room beside her mother, who was about to explode.

"No you're wrong Joshua, JULIE did it!" Nathan finished.

"Nathan in that corner and Joshua in that corner!" Gabriella exploded.

"But MOMMY!" Josh and Nate started to protest.

"No buts, you two are on a timeout!" Gabi said crossing her arms.

The two twin boys slowly walked to their destined spots, huffing.

"It's ok Jet, it's all over now!" Julie said happily, stroking the black lab that had just woken up from all the commotion.

Gabriella sighed and slumped onto the couch. Life was hard but enjoyable with her three triplets. Joshua Alexander Montez was born first. He looked exactly like his father, piercing blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. Even his jaw line was the same, but his personality seemed so much like Gabi's.

Second came Nathan Jackson Montez. He was a mixture of both his mother and father. Dirty blonde hair but with brown eyes. The same nose as his mother's and actions like his father.

Last but not the least came out Julie Marie Montez. You could say that she was just like her mother, but surprisingly, she had her father's skill for basketball! In fact, many of Gabi's friends thought that she was better at the sport than her twin brothers.

All three 5 year olds were bright, energetic, and had brought joy to Gabriella's life. But the demands of life were still hard. Gabi worked as a High school chemistry teacher. The money wasn't a lot, but enough. Enough to maybe by a toy every once in a while or treat the triplets out to an ice cream each. Other than that, Gabi chose to save her money.

"Mommy, I'm sorry…" Joshua whined.

"Me too mommy, and I kicked the ball!" Nathan cried.

Gabi rolled her eyes. She knew that they needed to apologize soon or else they'd miss their basketball game on TV.

"Nathan, you kicked the ball?" Gabriella questioned the five year old boy.

"Yes mommy, I'm sorry!" Nathan said.

Gabriella sighed. "Go ahead…"

They didn't have to be told twice, they rushed to the TV where Julie was sitting, already into the basketball game.

"We're winning by 4 points!" Julie squealed excitedly.

"Look at him go!" Joshua yelled.

"SCORE!!" the triplets cried, jumping up and down.

Gabi rolled her eyes and shook her head, smiling. She looked sadly at the screen at the famous basketball star.

'He hasn't changed that much at all' Gabriella thought.

"Mommy LOOK! We're winning!" Nathan yelled.

"So I see!" Gabi said smiling.

"I wanna be like those basketball players!" Julie cried, bouncing her ball skillfully.

"But you're a girl!" Joshua said disgusted.

"I can join the girl's team then!" Julie fought back.

"Joshua is still better than you!" Nathan said joining into the quarrel.

"I bet you!" Julie challenged.

"Kids, no betting!" Gabi warned.

"Ok then I'll challenge you one on one!" Julie thought again.

"Deal." Joshua finished, turning back to the screen.

"Kids, when does your game end?" Gabi asked, sitting behind them on the couch.

"Um, in 15 minuets because Joshua and I started late!" Nathan replied, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"The dinner will be ready in 20 minutes…" Gabriella said, walking into the kitchen, Jet following her heels.

Every now and then, Gabriella would hear a shout like 'SCORE!' or some others like. 'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' She had never expected to have triplets after Troy had left her. Gabi guessed that he was already married and had forgotten about her, so she had never tried to contact him.

"Mommy!!!" All three triplets ran into the kitchen, jumping up and down.

"Did you guys win?" Gabi asked, smiling.

The three kids nodded their heads vigorously.

"Even better mom!" Joshua started.

"THEIR NEXT GAME IS IN ALBUQUERQUE!" all three yelled at the top of their lungs.

"WHAT?!" Gabriella cried.

**Ooooh, looks like Gabi's gonna see Troy again! Lol**

**Hannah :P **


	2. Back Off Bolton!

_The three kids nodded their heads vigorously. _

"_Even better mom!" Joshua started._

"_THEIR NEXT GAME IS IN ALBUQUERQUE!" all three yelled at the top of their lungs. _

"_WHAT?!" Gabriella cried. _

---

"And we just HAVE to see the game! It'll be about a 30 minutes drive away!" Julie said smartly.

"PLEASE? Pretty please with a cherry on top??" Nathan begged.

"We'll do _anything_ in the whole wide world!" Joshua stated.

"Well…" Gabriella thought.

"Anything in the whole wide world from your kids!" Julie urged.

"WE promise mommy! _Please_??" the three triplets begged, tugging at Gabi's shirt.

"IF you three promise to behave and play with each other nicely"

"Oh goody!" Joshua yelled.

"_And_ you three will be good in school…_then_ I'll consider." Gabriella managed to say.

"You heard her you two, be good!" Julie said happily.

"Aye Aye Mommy!" Nathan said with a silly grin on his face.

"We will be as quiet as Jet!" Joshua said.

"Which will be hard to do…" Gabriella said smiling at the snoring Labrador in the under the table.

---

"Oh goody, goody, goody!" Julie squealed as the four headed into the car.

The three triplets had been extra good which Gabriella wished that they could be like all the time! Although they weren't as quiet as Jet, Gabi decided that she needed to praise the triplets from their good behavior.

"I'm going to make him sign my basket ball!" Joshua yelled.

"Me too!" Nathan said patting his basket ball.

"Me three!" Julie cried.

Gabi rolled her eyes as she started the car with the three 5 year olds chatting excitedly about the game.

It wasn't long until they reached the stadium.

"Look! There are the teams warming up!" Nathan yelled with excitement.

"I got four seats up front for us!" Julie yelled, running up to the front, immediately sitting down in one.

Gabriella sighed as she sat down and looked at the blue eyed hottie, who was making a three point shot.

"And there's Troy!" All three chorused.

The game had soon started. Gabriella was sick a tired of watching her love running across the court. His blue eyes were irresistible! Soon, it was half break.

"We're winning!" Julie cried.

"I wanna use the Bathroom mommy!" Nathan said urgently.

"yea, I need to go potty!" Joshua said.

Gabriella sighed and walked them over to the restroom.

"I'll wait right here!" Gabriella said with Julie by her side as the boys ran in the WC. Gabi sighed and walked around. She soon noticed that Julie was not by her side.

"Julie! Julie!" Gabriella called frantically.

"Here's your ball…" She could hear a voice around the corner.

She hurriedly went around the corner to see a blonde bending down to pick up a basketball that had rolled to his feet.

"Thank you Troy!" Julie squealed as he signed it.

"No problem!" Troy said smiling.

Gabriella dropped her purse on the floor her eyes widened. It landed with a thud. Troy and Julie looked up.

"Gabby?!" Troy said in disbelief, standing up.

"Mommy! Look this is Troy! The famous basket ball star!" Julie squealed, running over to her frozen mother.

Troy slowly followed. Gabriella snapped into her senses as Troy stood in front of her.

"MOMMY! WHERE ARE YOU?" Gabriella gulped as Nathan and Joshua came speeding around the corner.

"I thought that you'd say that you'd wait for us!" Joshua complained.

"Look guys, it's Troy!" Julie yelled.

"Troy!" Nathan cried.

"Gabby, long time no see…" Troy said softly, slowly reaching his hand towards her face.

Gabriella jumped back, her brown eyes filled with fear, love, and anger.

"Back off _Bolton_!" Gabriella spat.

**Ok, I've gone far enough! Lol I'll try to update soon! Oh and thanks for the reviews guys! You all rock! **

**Hannah :P **


	3. You're a Father

"_Gabby, long time no see…" Troy said softly, slowly reaching his hand towards her face. _

_Gabriella jumped back, her brown eyes filled with fear, love, and anger. _

"_Back off Bolton!" Gabriella spat._

---

"Gabi please don't!" Troy pleaded, grabbing firmly on Gabriella's right shoulder.

"Leave me alone Troy!" Gabriella growled, pulling away "You hurt me too much; I'm doing **fine**, just **great** in life!"

"I'm sorry Gabi! I never meant to!" Troy said desperately.

"You're just saying that because you have nothing else to say! Why don't you go to your nice house and be the person who you really are! A lunk-head basketball player!" Gabriella snapped.

"I'm not that kind of person Gabi, Don't you dare say that!" Troy said, slamming (not really, more like pushing hard…) Gabi against the wall.

"LEAVE MY MOMMY ALONE!" Julie screamed, pulling on Troy's bare leg.

"Yea, don't hurt my mommy!" Joshua yelled, trying to push Troy away from his trapped mother.

"Don't kill her!" Nathan cried, tears streaming down his face, pulling on Troy's arm.

"Gabby, are these your kids?" Troy asked looking at Gabi straight in the eye.

"What do you think Troy?! They are my kids!" Gabriella yelled.

"How old are they?" Troy demanded.

"Why do you have to know that Mr.?!" Julie yelled, still pulling on Troy's leg.

"Troy get off of me!" Gabriella struggled, but was trapped in Troy's muscular arms.

Troy slowly, pulling away from her after Julie and scratched his leg hard. The triplets ran to Gabi and hugged her tightly.

"You leave us alone Mr.!" Julie said.

"Yea! If you want our mommy, then you have to get through us first!" Nathan said boldly.

"Come on kids, let's go home…" Gabriella said quietly, packing up her purse and walking away.

"Gabriella Montez!" Troy yelled, running after them, which was a bad choice because he was suddenly surrounded by his fans.

"Ooh Troy!" he heard girls squeal has he saw is love get away in the crowd.

"TROY! Come on! Game's starting in 5 minutes!" his coach yelled from around the corner.

Troy ignored him and pushed his way through the crowd, sprinting out in the parking lot. He spotted Gabi's car, already pulling away and out onto the street.

"GABRIELLA!" Troy yelled. But it was no use. He watched painfully as the car disappeared out of sight.

"I'm sorry…" He murmured to himself.

---

Gabriella had tears streaming down her face as she was driving up front. Julie, Nathan, and Joshua were silent.

"Mommy?" Julie spoke up.

"Yes baby?" Gabi answered wiping away her tears with one of her sleeves.

"How does he know you?" Julie asked softly.

Gabriella sighed sadly. "He's just an old friend of mommy's…" Gabriella lied.

"But why did he say that he was sorry?" Joshua questioned.

"Well, he did something very mean to mommy so I got mad at him…" Gabriella answered again.

"I hate that guy…" Joshua said.

"Josh, language!" Gabi warned.

"I'm sorry mommy!" Joshua answered.

The next morning was very slow for Gabi. After sending the kids to daycare, she decided to chill off in the house. She was about to vacuum the floor when the door bell rang.

"In a minute!" Gabi called out.

She opened the door, only to see the one that she had always longed for.

"What are you doing here?" Gabriella growled.

Troy said no word and embraced the squirming Gabi tightly.

"I missed you Gabby…" Troy said..

Tears slipped down Gabi's face.

"Troy…what are you doing here?" Gabi demanded has Troy pulled away.

"I'm here for you…"

"No, Troy, I'm done with you!" Gabi said firmly.

"Where's your husband…?" Troy asked, changing the subject.

Gabriella grew silent. "I-I don't have one…"

"Who did this to you Gabi?" Troy asked

"You did…" Gabi said painfully.

"W-what?" Troy asked shocked.

"I said you did!" Gabriella said more loudly.

"What do you mean I did?" Troy said.

"You're the one who did this to me! You left me alone, having to deal with **your** kids!" Gabriella spat out. Troy's eyes widened and Gabi immediately knew what she had said.

"Gabi, are they…?"

"Yea Troy, you're a father…"

**Sorry that this one was slightly shorter than usual! Lol**

**Hannah :P **


	4. I'm the Father

"_You're the one who did this to me! You left me alone, having to deal with __your__ kids!" Gabriella spat out. Troy's eyes widened and Gabi immediately knew what she had said. _

"_Gabi, are they…?"_

"_Yea Troy, you're a father…"_

---

Troy's eyes widened in shock. Did she just say that? He thought. Right then, the phone rang. Gabriella hesitated and ran into the living room where the phone was ringing, Troy slowly following.

"Hello?" Gabriella answered. A few seconds later, her eyes widened in shock, she slammed down the phone and ran out to her car.

"Gabi! What happened?" Troy yelled, running after her, deeply concerned.

"Julie! She's in the hospital!" Gabriella yelled, diving into her car and speeding off.

Troy followed and also dived into his NICE car and sped off after her.

The two soon arrived in 10 minutes to the 4th floor benches.

"MOMMY! I'M SORRY! I accudentlee (accidentally) pushed Julie!" Joshua cried, running to his mother.

"He challenged her one on one and accadenttaly pushed Julie!" Nathan yelled, also crying.

Gabriella sighed as she walked into the room where Julie was sitting on the hospital bed, whit a big cast on her leg, her eyes filled with pain.

"MOMMY!" Julie yelled, her arms spread out. Gabi engulfed Julie into a warm hug.

"Are you two her mother and father?" the doctor asked.

Troy and Gabi were silent. "N-no…h-he's a friend" Gabriella said sighing. Troy's heart sank.

"Well anyway, Julie has broken her ankle from falling down. Since she is only five and it will be difficult for her to have crutches, we prefer a wheel chair for her age. But later on, if you want, she can try the crutches." The doctor explained.

"How long does she need to stay?" Gabi asked.

"Maybe at least four days, or until she gets that hang of staying in a wheel chair…" the doctor explained smiling.

"Thank you for making Julie's owie go away!" Joshua cried, hugging the doctor.

"Me too!" Nathan cried, also hugging the shocked doctor.

"Um, you're welcome…" the doctor said chuckling, walking out of the door.

"Mommy, what's HE doing in here?" Julie asked, referring to Troy, staring at his sons.

"Um…" Gabi started.

"I-I'll leave now Gabs…" Troy said slowly, walking out of the door.

Gabi said nothing. Troy sighed as he walked down the halls and into the elevator. He could not believe that he was a father of three triplets.

---

"BUT I WANNA PLAY BASKUTBALL!" Julie yelled, sitting on the sofa, sadly seeing Joshua and Nathan putting on their shoes, about to head outside.

"Julie, indoor voice. You know that you broke your ankle. You can't even walk yet!" Gabi said sighing from frustration. It had been about a week since she had last seen Troy. She guessed that he left already to his next game.

"I'm sorry Julie! We can stay home then!" Joshua offered, kicking off his shoes.

"Me too, we can watch the basketball game!" Nathan cried excitedly.

Gabi smiled thankfully as Josh turned on the TV, the game already starting.

"Where's Troy?" Nathan asked out loud, scanning the screen.

"You're right! He's not there! And he's supposed to be back in New York!" Julie said.

Gabi's eyes widened, realizing that Troy did not leave. Her heart skipped a beat as she heard the door bell rang.

**Sorry that I haven't been able to write in a while! I kinda forgot! Sorry! Lol I'll update more frequently! **

**Hannah :P **

**Here's a short Sneak Peek of the next chapter!**

Troy crashed his lips onto Gabi's pushing her against the wall. Gabriella stood there shocked, then accepted. Realizing that she had missed him terribly. The two were lost in each other, their kiss filled with passion.

"Mommy?"

The two pulled apart abruptly to see the triplets at the door. Troy and Gabi were didn't know what to say and the triplets mouths were open. There was a dead silence until Joshua spoke up.

"Why did you kiss him?"

**Ooh, what's gonna happen?! **


	5. Daddy's Jewel

"_Where's Troy?" Nathan asked out loud, scanning the screen. _

"_You're right! He's not there! And he's supposed to be back in New York!" Julie said. _

_Gabi's eyes widened, realizing that Troy did not leave. Her heart skipped a beat as she heard the door bell rang. _

---

The door rang once, twice…

"Mommy, aren't you gonna get the door?" Julie asked curiously, annoyed from the ring.

"O-oh yea, the door…" Gabi muttered, taking a deep breath. She walked up to the door, opening it.

She sighed she saw the blue eyed hottie leaned against the door post.

"What do you want Troy?" Gabi said crossing her arms

Troy crashed his lips onto Gabi's pushing her against the wall. Gabriella stood there shocked, and then accepted. Realizing that she had missed him terribly. The two were lost in each other, their kiss filled with passion.

"Mommy?"

The two pulled apart abruptly to see the triplets at the door. Troy and Gabi were didn't know what to say and the triplets mouths were open. There was a dead silence until Joshua spoke up.

"Why did you kiss him?"

There was another silence.

"Mommy, why is Troy here?" Julie asked demanding.

Troy rubbed the back of his neck nervously as Gabi tried to think of what to say. He looked at Gabi pleadingly, but she shook her head. The word 'dad' would solve everything but Troy guessed that Gabriella wasn't ready to tell them yet.

"Mommy, you said that he was your friend, but why did you kiss him? You said that he mad you mad!" Nathan asked impatiently.

"I did make your mom mad, and I came to say that I was sorry…" Troy said slowly.

Gabi shot him a look so Troy kept quiet.

"Let mommy explain this later on, ok kids?" Gabi said.

The three triplets nodded glumly. "How about we take you three to the park and get ice cream?" Gabi asked trying to change the subject.

"Chocolate!" Nathan yelled excitedly.

"Chocolate!" Joshua joined.

"Strawberry please!" Julie said.

Troy and Gabi sighed in relief as the triplets put on their shoes in a hurry, running out excitedly, well except for Julie.

"Um… here let me help you down the steps." Troy said, slowly lifting the wheel chair and setting it on the floor, with Julie seated on it.

"Mommy, can I bring my basketball?" Julie asked pleadingly.

"Julie, you know that you can't walk yet…" Gabi said sighing.

"Please? I promise to only bounce it!" Julie begged.

"Fine, just don't do anything else with it." Gabi muttered, handing Julie the signed basket ball which was next to the door.

Julie hugged it as if she didn't see it in a long time.

"Mommy! Come on!" Joshua yelled up ahead.

"Coming!" Gabi said, taking the handles of the wheel chair.

"I'll do it Gabi." Troy said.

Gabriella hesitated then stepped aside as Troy took over.

"Guy wait up!" Gabi yelled, walking faster up to Nate and Josh who were trying to climb a tree.

"How does it feel like to be the only girl?" Troy asked Julie as they watch Joshua jump into Gabi's arms from a branch.

"I've never thought of that before!" Julie said giggling.

Troy smiled as he carefully pushed the wheel chair, Jet tagging along.

"My brothers are really fun! WE sometime play basket ball against each other!" Julie explained.

"You three play basket ball?" Troy said.

Julie nodded. "But usually it's Joshua and Nathan against me."

"You mean that you're the only one on your team?" Troy said interested.

"Yep! But I ALWAYS win all the time!" Julie said proudly.

"You can beat them in basketball?" Troy said in disbelief.

"Yea! And everyone says that it's not true, so I tried to prove it at day care, but Joshua accidentally pushed me, so I felt weird, so I went to the hospital, so now I'm in a wheel chair!" Julie said in one breath.

Troy chuckled. "Why don't you show me later when your leg gets better?" Troy asked smiling.

"You mean it? No one has ever believed me!" Julie said happily.

"Julie! Do you want any toppings?" Nathan asked, running up to Troy and Julie.

Julie made a face. "I only like plain strawberry!"

"Come on Julie! Joshua and I are getting nuts and syrup on top!" Nathan said.

'Just like me…' thought Troy as Julie shook her head.

"Fine!" Nathan said sighing. He ran back up to Joshua and Gabi who were already up ahead, ordering their ice creams.

"Why did you call my mommy Gabi?" Julie asked suddenly as the two continued walking.

"Well, Gabriella is harder to say so it's kinda like a nickname…" Troy explained.

"I wish I had a nickname! Joshua is called Josh and Nathan is called Nate. Now my mom is called Gabi!" Julie said huffing.

Troy chuckled. "Hmm…do you like Jewels?" Troy asked after thinking for a moment.

Julie nodded her head vigorously. "I love it!"

Troy smiled as the two reached Gabi and the boys, who were munching on their ice creams.

"Here Julie!" Gabi said handing Julie a strawberry ice cream.

"Mommy I have a new nickname!" Julie squealed.

"Really, what is it?" Gabriella asked.

"Jewels! Troy made it up for me!" Julie said excitedly.

"Jewels? I like it Jewels!" Joshua said. Nathan laughed along.

"Um…here Troy…" Gabi said handing Troy a chocolate ice cream with nuts and syrup on top.

"My favorite!" Troy said smiling.

**Ok, this chapter was a bit happy right? lol But I plan the next one to get a bit messy! **

**Hannah :P **

**Sneak Peek!**

"Troy! It's me!" A blonde yelled, running towards Troy and Gabriella.

She threw her arms around Troy's neck, kissing his cheek.

"Did you miss me?" she squealed.

"Leah, what are you doing here?" Troy exclaimed pushing her off.

"You didn't miss me?" the blonde said smiling seductively. "I thought I'd come to check on ya since you didn't come back on yesterday's flight. I missed you baby!"

"Who are you?" Gabriella cut in.

"You wanna know who I am?" the blonde said rudely, "I'm his girlfriend!"


	6. I'm his Girlfriend

"_Jewels? I like it Jewels!" Joshua said. Nathan laughed along. _

"_Um…here Troy…" Gabi said handing Troy a chocolate ice cream with nuts and syrup on top. _

"_My favorite!" Troy said smiling. _

"Thank you for the ice cream mommy!" Julie said as everyone was on their way home.

"Me too!" Joshua said.

"Me three!" Nathan added.

"You're welcome you guys!" Gabi said smiling.

"Troy, can you play with us tomorrow again?" Julie asked hopefully.

The day had been wonderful for Troy. They had played Frisbee with Jet and Troy taught Joshua and Nathan some basketball moves.

"Well, um…if it's ok with your mom." Troy said looking at Gabriella.

"Can he mommy, please??" the triplets begged.

"I'll think about it…" Gabriella said as they reached the Montez's house.

"See you tomorrow Troy?" Julie said brightly.

"Yea, sure Jewels!" Troy said smiling.

"Bye Bye Troy!" Nathan yelled as he ran into the house, Joshua following.

Troy felt happy as he lifted Julie's wheel chair into the house.

"Thank you!" Julie said giggling, wheeling herself into the house to get ready for bed.

Troy looked over at Gabi who was herding Jet back into the house.

"Um…see you tomorrow Gabi?" Troy asked hopefully.

"Is it starting to rain?" Gabriella asked, sticking her palm out.

Troy looked up. It had started drizzling. "Yea, it is…"

"Where's your car?" Gabriella asked, looking around Troy.

"Um… at the hotel, I left to there. I walked." Troy said lamely.

"How are you gonna get home?" Gabriella asked curiously, as it slowly started to pour.

"Walk?" Troy said.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "You can stay till it stops raining…" Gabriella said softly opening the door.

"Thanks Gabi…" Troy said walking into the house with Gabi.

"MOMMY! Can you please tuck us in?"

"Um, I'll be right back…" Gabriella said, running up the stairs to the triplet's bedroom.

Troy smiled as he scanned the house. He had chosen to make a stupid mistake and miss out a lot. He sighed as he looked at the triplet's baby picture on the wall. How had Gabriella managed then when she was young herself? He stood up straighter as he saw Gabriella walk down the stairs, obviously worn out from today's events.

"Aren't you gonna get any sleep?" Troy asked the brunette who tiredly slumped onto the sofa.

Gabi didn't answer. He could feel the tension in the room from the silence.

"Why didn't you leave?" Gabriella asked abruptly, her voice filled with anger.

Troy's smiled turned upside down at her abrupt response. "I-I'm sorry Gabs…" Troy said softly.

"Sorry is not gonna solve anything Troy." Gabriella said angrily, standing up.

"What more do you want?" Troy said loudly, frustrated.

"I-I don't know! But you're too late Troy! Too late!" Gabriella yelled.

"So what do you want me to do?" Troy said trying to keep his temper down.

"I said I don't know!" Gabriella shouted.

"Then what is gonna solve this?!" Troy exploded.

"You need to prove that your sorry, you hurt me too much!" Gabriella finished, tears streaming down her face.

"Prove it? Alright I will!" Troy yelled, grabbing squirming Gabi, crushing his lips onto hers.

He ignored her protests and pushed her against the wall. Troy pulled away a few moments later.

"Did I prove it well enough?" Troy asked his nose against hers. Gabriella didn't answer.

"Gabi…" Troy said softly.

"I still need some time." Gabriella said sighing.

"I'll wait." Troy murmured.

Gabi smiled softly and rested her head tiredly on Troy's shoulder. Troy chuckled as he gently wrapped his arms around Gabi's waist.

"Do you want some sleep?" Troy asked.

Gabriella nodded sleepily, yawning. Troy gently scooped up Gabi's legs with one arms, the other around her waist. He carried her up the stairs and into her bedroom.

"Um…I can sleep in the living room…" Troy offered, looking at the pouring rain.

"No, it's cold down there, you can crash on the bed with me." Gabi said a moment later, snuggling into the covers.

Troy's heart was smiling as he joined Gabi in her medium sized bed. He wrapped his arms around Gabi, pulling her close.

"Goodnight Gabs…" Troy murmured at the sleeping brunette in his arms.

Around the corner sat Joshua and Nathan, eyes widened at the famous basketball star sleeping with their mother.

"Is Troy really Gabi's friend?" Joshua whispered.

"I dunno, but it's cold anyway! No wonder they're in the same bed!" Nathan yawned sleepily.

"Don't you wanna know if Troy likes mommy?" Joshua said urgently.

Nathan shook his head. "I don't know, but I wish that I can hop in the big bed with them!" Nathan whispered.

Joshua unsuccessfully tried to roll his eyes.

"I heard them yelling down stairs, they had a fight! But all friends make up!" the boys had gone to Julie's room and were now discussing things.

"True! I bet Troy and Mommy were best friends before!" Nathan said excitedly.

"Yea! I wonder what Troy and mommy looked like when they were young." Joshua wondered

The three looked at each other until Julie spoke up. "Pictures! Mommy's old scrapbook!"

"YEA!" Joshua yelled.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Julie hissed.

"Where is it?" Nathan whispered.

"Um…I think the high shelf above the TV…" Julie answered.

Joshua's mouth dropped open. "But I can barely even touch it! Besides, I don't think we can stand on the TV!" Joshua explained.

"You're right, but aren't you curious? I remember mommy say that it had pictures of her going to school!" Julie said crossing her chubby arms.

"Fine!" Nathan said. "Joshua and I will go down and get it!"

"Oh boy!" Joshua said excitedly.

"Remember, be quiet!!" Julie hissed after them.

The two boys, crawled slowly down the hall way.

"Don't breath!" Joshua whispered as the two neared their mother's room.

Nathan held his breath for a few seconds then let it out. "It's TOO hard!" he whispered loudly.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Be quiet!" Joshua hissed.

"You be quiet!" Nathan argued as they tippy toed to the stairs.

The stairs creaked as Joshua put his weight on the first step.

"Josh!" Nathan said quickly.

"Oh yea! Let's go down on our butts…" Joshua whispered, sitting down on the steps.

The two boys slowly slipped down to each step until they reached the bottom.

"We still have to find a way to reach the shelf…" Nathan complained.

"We can get the kitchen chair?" Joshua whispered.

"But it makes too much noise!" Nathan said.

"Oh well, then I guess we need to hop onto the TV…" Joshua said sighing.

"You meant that YOU will hop on the TV." Nathan reasoned.

"Then put a bunch of pillows in front so that I won't break anything!" Joshua said as they stared at the shelf way above the TV.

"No wonder mom leaves it up there!" Nathan said as he dumped a bunch of pillows from the couch in front of the TV.

Joshua looked up nervously. "See you later Nate?"

Nathan laughed quietly. "Yea, see you later Josh!"

Joshua carefully climbed onto the TV. "Oh boy…" Joshua said, his knees shaking from worry. He had always been afraid of heights.

"Which one?" Joshua whispered as his hands touched the bottom of the shelf.

"Um…I remember that it was big and blue!" Nathan thought.

"Got it!" Joshua said triumphantly, grabbing a faded blue scrapbook from the shelf.

He dropped it on the pillows and hesitantly jumped after it.

"Good job Josh!" Nathan said happily as he dumped the pillows back to their original places.

"Jewels is gonna be so happy!" Joshua yipped happily as the two sleepy boys tip toed back up the stairs.

"Good job guys!" Julie said pleased as she took the scrapbook from Joshua.

"Now what?" Nathan asked, sitting beside Julie, Joshua following.

"I just wanna see what they look like!" Julie said giggling.

Joshua groaned and Nathan fell back on the bed.

"All that work for nothing!"

Julie rolled her eyes and opened the scrapbook with eager hands.

"Look! There's mommy! She looks so young!" Julie exclaimed, pointing to a picture of 15 year old Gabi next to a tree.

"Cool! And there's Grandma!" Joshua said.

"Where's Troy? Isn't he in here?" Nathan asked, flipping to the next page.

"UM…look here he is! He's on the court!" Julie said as the triplets stared at the picture of Troy in a basketball game.

"Guys look!" Julie exclaimed, pointing to the next picture.

It was a picture of Gabi in a red dress and Toy in a basketball jersey, about to kiss. (Look familiar?)

"So they were REALLY good friends!" Joshua said.

"Now what? Do we put it back?" Nathan asked.

"Nah, we can hide in under my bed!" Julie said shoving is between her legs under the bed.

"Don't tell anyone!" Joshua warned the other two.

"Yea! Let's be like spies and watch and see if Troy still likes mommy!" Julie said excitedly.

Troy yawned tiredly as stretched. He soon realized that he wasn't in the hotel room. He looked down in his arms to see Gabi, fast asleep. He smiled and gently kissed her on the forehead, his lips lingering on her for a moment. She started to stir.

"Good morning Gabs!" Troy said softly.

Gabi smiled and snuggled closer into Troy's chest. "I'm sorry about last night…" she mumbled.

Troy smiled. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you. I missed out on so much!"

Gabriella giggled has Troy poked her side. "Where do you wanna go after we drop off the kids at daycare?" Gabriella asked.

"Um…how about the mall?" Troy asked.

"The mall? You hate it there!" Gabriella said laughing.

Troy shrugged. "Anything for you."

Gabi and Troy walked through the doors of the mall. Troy had sunglasses on to disguise himself.

"So…what do you want?" Troy asked Gabriella.

Before Gabi could answer, a blonde was running towards them.

"One of your fans?" Gabriella asked giggling. But Troy didn't answer, squinting his eyes at the blonde.

"Troy! It's me!" A blonde yelled, running towards Troy and Gabriella.

She threw her arms around Troy's neck, kissing his cheek.

"Did you miss me?" she squealed.

"Leah, what are you doing here?" Troy exclaimed pushing her off.

"You didn't miss me?" the blonde said smiling seductively. "I thought I'd come to check on ya since you didn't come back on yesterday's flight. I missed you baby!"

"Who are you?" Gabriella cut in.

"You wanna know who I am?" the blonde said rudely, "I'm his girlfriend!"

Gabriella stared at Troy, her eyes like daggers. Before Troy could say anything, Gabriella out the doors of the mall.

"Gabi! Wait!" Troy yelled, but the brunette was already out of sight.

**My hands hurt! Lol **

**Sneak Peek**

"Troy, I think that you should go back…" Gabriella said.

"Why Gabi? I love you!" Troy yelled desperately.

"It's clear that you've moved on! I did the same!" Gabriella shot back.

"I never moved on Gabi!" Troy shouted.

"Then why didn't you even try to call me? Try to contact me?!" Gabriella yelled.

Troy became silent.

"From now on, go back to your own life and leave me and my kids alone!" Gabriella yelled painfully.

"They're my kids to Gabi!" Troy exploded.

"You are?"


	7. Safe and Sound

"_You wanna know who I am?" the blonde said rudely, "I'm his girlfriend!" _

_Gabriella stared at Troy, her eyes like daggers. Before Troy could say anything, Gabriella out the doors of the mall._

"_Gabi! Wait!" Troy yelled, but the brunette was already out of sight_

---

Gabriella angrily slammed the door behind her as she walked into her empty house. She was furious with Troy! He was after her when he already had a girlfriend. This hurt Gabriella deeply. Her phone had rung a multiple times as she had runaway from the shopping center. She had painfully chosen to ignore it.

Gabriella was interrupted in her thoughts as Jet came waddling into the living room where Gabi was. She sighed as she walked over to the corner and pulled out the vacuum cleaner. She'd try to get Troy out of her mind.

Gabriella slowly walked up to Julie's room and turned the vacuum on, unconsciously pushing it here and there. She snapped out of her thoughts as she felt the vacuum cleaner hit something hard under the bed, trying to suck something up.

Gabriella sighed as she turned it off and reached under the bed. She felt something square and pulled it out. She groaned when she saw that it was her old scrap book. The Triplets must have gotten it during the night when they saw her and Troy sleeping on her bed!

Gabriella slowly opened to her favorite page with the picture of her and Troy poising together next to a lake. 'We used to be so close together! She thought as she ran her finger over Troy's face in the picture.

Gabriella spent the rest of the day looking into the scrape book which she had not seen in years.

"He's probably with that blondie right now…" Gabriella muttered as she closed the scrapbook and headed down stairs.

She put the scrapbook back in its original place and slumped onto the couch, wondering what to do. She stood up when she heard the bus honk outside.

Gabi rushed out of the door and ran over to the three triplets who were dropped off and heading towards her. She smiled as Joshua and Nathan tried hard to push Julie's wheelchair in the right way.

"How were daycare today kids?" Gabi asked smiling, approaching her kids.

"Great mommy!" Joshua said happily.

"But mommy, where's Troy?" Julie asked disappointed.

"Um…he left to his next game." Gabriella lied through her teeth.

"Why? He didn't even say goodbye!" Nathan yelled.

He ran into the house, extremely disappointed, following with Joshua and Julie trying her best to wheel her chair into the house. Gabriella sighed as she saw Joshua and Nathan running up the stairs. Julie had just started and was slowly crawling up, abandoning her wheel chair.

"How could Troy leave so quickly?" Joshua shouted angrily, slamming himself on Julie's bed.

"But I don't think he really left! He would of said goodbye!" Nathan shouted.

Julie was slowly sliding into the room, with a frown on her face. She reached under the bed. Her eyes widened when she felt an empty space.

"It's gone!" Julie yelled.

"What?" Joshua asked rubbing his head.

"The scrapbook! Mommy must have found it!" Julie said.

"But it doesn't make sense, why did she take it?" Nathan asked curiously.

"I think that mommy and Troy REALLY liked each other…" Julie said.

The triplets sat up in the bed as they heard the door slam.

---

Gabriella groaned and slumped onto the couch, not even closing the door.

"Why did you have to leave?" Gabriella said out loud to herself.

"I don't know either…"

Gabi stood up abruptly to see Troy at the doorway. He slammed the door shut which made Gabi gulp.

"What do you want Bolton?" Gabriella snapped.

"You…" Troy said quietly.

"Gabs, she's not my girlfriend…" Troy said.

"Safe the excuses; I don't wanna her them!" Gabriella growled.

"But just let me explain!" Troy said desperately.

"No Troy, I've given you a chance and there you lie to me…Troy, I think that you should go back…" Gabriella said firmly.

"Why Gabi? I love you!" Troy yelled desperately.

"It's clear that you've moved on! I did the same!" Gabriella shot back.

"I never moved on Gabi!" Troy shouted.

"Then why didn't you even try to call me? Try to contact me?!" Gabriella yelled.

Troy became silent.

"From now on, go back to your own life and leave me and my kids alone!" Gabriella yelled painfully.

"They're my kids to Gabi!" Troy exploded.

"You are?" came a small voice.

Gabriella knew exactly who had said that, she turned around to see the triplets, eyes widened. Troy was also looking and he knew that he had made the truth slip out. Gabriella groaned from frustrating and ran out of the house.

"Gabi!" Troy yelled, running after her.

The triplets stood there, very confused and scared.

---

Gabriella ran and ran until she couldn't stop. It had started to rain and she was soaking wet, shivering from the cold. She stopped and slumped onto the sidewalk, weary from running so hard.

"Hello…" came a voice.

Gabi looked up fearfully to see a man with a sinister smile.

"G-go away…" Gabi said, knowing that it wouldn't do any good.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing alone in the rain?" the man said, swiftly grabbing her wrist.

"L-let me go!" Gabriella yelled, trying to pry herself loose from the man's tight grip.

"Why don't I take you back home in my car?" the man asked.

Gabriella knew that he was lying and struggled to be free as the man started to wrap his arms around her waist. Tears streamed down Gabi's face as she was dragged towards a car. She screamed for help. The man twisted her wrist brutally making Gabi cry in pain.

"Let her go!" growled a voice.

The man and Gabi looked up to see Troy standing there, furious. He grabbed the man's arm and roughly pulled him up, punching him in the face. There was a crack from the man's nose as he fell down onto the sidewalk. He stood up and ran away.

Gabriella sat there shivering from pain and shock. Troy bent down and gently wrapped Gabi's stiff body into his arms.

"It's ok Gabs." Troy said softly, taking off his jacket and fitting it onto Gabriella.

"No it's not!" Gabriella groaned, burying her face into Troy's warm chest.

Troy sighed and gently picked Gabi up bride style. Gabriella whimpered from the cold raindrops hitting mercilessly on her. Troy started to quickly rush her home.

---

Julie started to sniffle as the three stood there, not knowing what to do.

"MOMMY!" Joshua yelled after them, but Troy and Gabi had already disappeared out of the door.

"There're gone…" Nathan said sadly.

"But why did they leave?" Julie cried.

"Julie it's ok, mommy will come back soon…" Joshua said trying to comfort his sister.

"Yea, this is just a dream, let's go to bed and wake up again. Then it'll be normal!" Nathan said.

The three triplets doubtfully walked/crawled up the stairs, wondering if it was all a dream.

---

Troy reached the house, shutting the door behind him with his foot. They were both soaking wet but Gabriella shivering vigorously which made him worried. He quickly set her on the couch and took his wet jacket off her petty body.

Troy ran into the bathroom and grabbed a two large beach towels. He gently tried to dry Gabriella. Gabi slowly opened her brown eyes, waken up from the warmth.

"Troy?" she said softly.

"It's ok Gabi, I'm here." Troy said relieved.

Gabriella whimpered as Troy started to dry her wrist. Troy pushed up her wet sleeve to see a hand shaped bruise starting to form. He swore under his breath, furious, but his hands gentle as if handling something fragile.

'She needs to change…' Troy thought. It would be much easier if her clothes were dry. He sighed as he picked Gabriella up again and headed up to her room.

"Um Gabi…is it ok if I change your shirt and pants?" Troy asked, setting her onto the carpeted floor of her bedroom. He didn't get an answer; he soon realized that she had drifted off to sleep.

Troy rubbed the back of his neck nervously, deciding whether or not to change her clothes. He sighed and stood up, looking into her closet to see her night dress hanging.

"This will have to do…" Troy muttered as he walked over to the sleeping brunette.

---

This doesn't seem like a dream…" Julie said on the bed with her brothers.

They had unsuccessfully tried to sleep but it didn't work.

"Is mommy home yet?" Joshua whined.

"I don't think so…" Nathan said softly.

Julie sighed and lay down on the bed, joining her brothers. She would just have to sleep.

---

Troy gently lifted dry Gabi onto the bed. He had managed to dry and change her well enough. Troy had found his old T-shirt in Gabi's closet to change in.

_Flash Back: _

"_Troy! We're gonna get in trouble!" 18 year old Gabi said giggling. Troy had dragged her into her closet and was now kissing her neck. _

"_Chill Gabs, it's ok…" he muttered, nipping her collar bone. _

_He slowly made his way up to her mouth, kissing her passionately. Gabriella groaned through the kiss. Troy slipped off his jacket and pulled away to remove his shirt. He felt Gabi's hands trace his muscles as he pushed his hand up to her stomach. _

_The two were lost in each other until they heard the car pull up the driveway. _

"_Shit!" Troy muttered, trying to find his shirt. _

_Gabriella had hopped out of the closet. "Troy! Just wear your jacket!" Gabriella said giggling. _

_Troy groaned as slipped on his jacket, zipping it up all the way up. _

"_Troy, Gabriella, lunch!" Mrs. Montez said, walking into the room. _

"_Why are you wearing a jacket in the house? Is it cold?" Mrs. Montez asked. _

"_No!" Troy and Gabi said at the same time. _

_End of Flash Back _

Troy smiled at the memory as he wrapped his arms around Gabi. He kissed her forehead, knowing what still needed to be done the next morning.

**There's still more to come the next morning! **

**Hannah :P **

**Sneak Peek: **

"Where's your dad?" Leah asked disgustedly, starting that the three triplets.

"Um…, we don't have a dad…" Joshua spoke up.

Leah rolled her eyes and pushed through the triplets.

"Hey! Get out of our house!" Julie yelled.

Leah ignored them and walked up stairs.

She opened the door to Gabi's room to see Troy and Gabriella sleeping on the bed.

"Troy how DARE you sleep with that brat!" Leah screamed.


	8. DADDY!

_Troy smiled at the memory as he wrapped his arms around Gabi. He kissed her forehead, knowing what still needed to be done the next morning. _

---

Julie yawned; fully awake 8:00 that morning. She looked over on her left where Joshua and Nathan were sleeping near the edge of the bed. Julie smirked and gave a hard push to the sleeping boys.

"OWWWWWWW!" Joshua groaned, hitting Nathan.

"What did I do?" Nathan asked, rubbing his head.

"Don't be stupid, you pushed me off the bed!" Joshua groaned.

"I did not!" Nathan fought.

"DID TOO!" Joshua snapped.

Julie cackled into laughter, sitting up.

"JULIE!" the boys yelled.

Julie was saved by the doorbell.

"Maybe it's mom!" Julie squealed.

The boys rushed down and opened the door, Julie sitting on the top of the stairs. There stood a blonde at the door, with a furious expression on her face.

"Where's your dad?" Leah asked disgustedly, starting that the three triplets.

"Um…, we don't have a dad…" Joshua spoke up.

Leah rolled her eyes and pushed through the triplets.

"Hey! Get out of our house!" Julie yelled.

Leah ignored them and walked up stairs.

She opened the door to Gabi's room to see Troy and Gabriella sleeping on the bed.

"Troy how DARE you sleep with that brat!" Leah screamed.

The couple were bolted awake, surprised from the sudden outburst. The triplets had their eyes widened at the sight of Troy and their mother.

Troy yawned as if it were nothing.

"How dare I?" Troy asked glaring at Leah. Gabi just sat there, head hung low.

"Yea, I thought you said that's you'd break up with your WIFE!" Leah said, her voice dripping with anger.

"WIFE?!" the triplets squeaked.

Troy and Gabi looked behind Leah to see their kids, very confused.

Leah snorted. "Don't tell me that you never told them!"

That was Gabi's last straw. "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!" she exploded.

Leah, who had nothing else to say, grunted and stomped down the stairs.

Troy chuckled. "You seem like you're in high school again."

Gabriella's anger softened. "Um…mommy?" Julie sqeauked.

Troy looked at the triplets, all of them expecting an answer.

Gabi sighed. "Come here kids, there's something I should've told you a long time ago…" Gabriella said quietly, looked at Troy.

Troy's heart jumped for joy as the triplets crawled onto the bed.

"Troy…he's your dad." Gabriella said smiling.

The triplets stared at Troy. "Really?" Joshua spoke up.

Gabi nodded. "So we get to call him…daddy?" Nathan asked.

Before Gabriella could answer, the boys jumped onto Troy.

"WOW! We FINALLY get a dad!" Joshua yelled as if he was the luckiest kid in the world.

"But mommy, why didn't we know before?" Julie asked, the only one who wasn't excited.

"Well…" Gabi said trying to explain. "We got into a big fight before."

"And you just left Mommy?" Julie said rudely to Troy.

Troy watched heart broken as Julie said nothing else and crawled out of the room. Gabi sighed.

"She's always like this, don't worry." Gabi said kissing Troy on the cheek.

The boy's were thrilled to have a dad, a famous dad! But still a part of Troy was not satisfied, as if he had a missing puzzle piece.

"Dad?" Joshua asked timidly.

Troy smiled "Yea?"

"Can you play basketball with us?" he asked shyly.

"Why not, if it's ok with your mom." Troy said winking at Gabi.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "After breakfast."

**Hey guys, I'm planning to write a new story soon. There's a poll on my profile so please vote! I need some advice! Thanx!**

**Sneak Peek**

Troy stood in front of the door and smiled at the sight of HIS kids playing across the street on the sidewalk. But his heart was crushed at the sight of Julie. She was on the sidewalk floor, playing with chalk.

Joshua and Nathan were playing tic tac teo when Troy noticed that Julie's piece of chalk had rolled onto the street. His eyes widened as he spotted a car, speeding down the street.

"JULIE! STOP!" Troy yelled at the sight of Julie crawling onto the street trying to retrieve her piece of chalk.

But Julie didn't seem to hear as the car was getting closer. Troy broke out into a run across the street and pushed Julie out of the way just as the car hit him.

"DADDY!" were the last words Troy heard as everything went black.


End file.
